


The Events after The Portal

by ObsessedWithAlotTheGirl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsessedWithAlotTheGirl/pseuds/ObsessedWithAlotTheGirl
Summary: Things are looking bad for everyone in The Fright Zone. People are losing faith in each other, friends are leaving, others are sad. Glimmer is having a hard time taking over the thrown from her mother. Entrapta and her new friend are planning to escape Beast Island.





	The Events after The Portal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first Fanfic on Archive so please no hate. :( You can give me feedback on how I can improve though. :D

Darkness Log

I woke up and found myself surrounded in darkness. There was a small hole showing a small amount of light, at least not enough to see any of my legs. I tried to move but I couldn’t move much. “Hello!?” I asked. There was no response. For a second I thought my eyes were closed from how dark it was. I tried to move again but the same thing happened. “Hello?! Anyone there!?” I yelled. The only sound I heard was really loud and sounded like some sort of vehicle. I tried to check if my recorder was on me. Thankfully I had it in one of my pockets. 

“Darkness Log: Hour One” I talked in the recorder. “I seem to be trapped somewhere. I don’t know where but it is extremely dark. Judging by the sounds and the tiny space I’m cramped in, I should be in some sort of box being shipped somewhere. Where, I don’t know, which is bad. This box of some sort is very thick, it’ll be a challenge to get out of. I’m sure if I had some sort of sharp object I could get through. Sadly this box is metal and I only have my recorder with me. Things are going preeetty badly, but I could do plenty of things for fun while I wait.” I stopped recording and put my recorder in my pocket. “Wait it out...” I repeated to myself.

“Darkness Log: Hour Twenty three...I think...it’s kinda hard to tell time when you’re stuck in a box for 24 hours. So not much has changed. I hear different noises now! I feel like this is some sort of dream. Maybe I’m going through some sort of Sleep Paralysis!! HAHAHAHAHAH!! The things I could discover if I could move during it! Sadly I don’t believe this is the case. I should be getting to my destination soon...whatever it is.” I concluded.

“Darkness Log: Hour fifty......fifty seven. I seem to remember bits and pieces from what happened. I remember Emily, my robot I made during my time in The Fright Zone. I also remember my kingdom, Dryl. I remember the Princess Alliance and how I thought they left me. I just don’t remember how I got here exactly.” I decided to go to sleep and stop the recording.

“Darkness Log: Hour Eighty four? Seventy four? Nope...Eighty four. It’s really dark, I think it’s only been a few hours since my last recording though. I feel like I’m going a tinzy bit crazy! I mean the box has added some dust to it! HAHAHAH! Well you should meet my friend!! Her name is Emily 2.0, y’know since the first Emily is back at where I used to be. Say hi Emily 2.0!!” I looked over to the box thinking there was someone there. “Don’t worry, She’s a little shy! She’ll open up to others in time!” I laughed as I stopped recording.

“Darkness Log: Hour One hundred sixty-sigh...honesty...I just wanna leave. Something blocked off most of the hole.. I was asleep at the time and didn’t notice. I’m having a little trouble breathing...I feel like I’m gonna pass out. I really hope I...I get...out of....” I started to fall asleep.

“I DON’T CARE- #$&# IT TAKES! WE ARE- #$$##$& THAT PORTAL!” An Orange blur shouted. There was a ring in my ear, I became dizzy. “NO!! I WONT I- @$#& TO TE-@# *& #$#&!! HE’LL #*@&$TAND-“ Someone screamed. 

“ARGH...”I woke up...I think. I hit my head when the box bounced onto the ground. I heard...people, they were moving my box! I tried to kick and move my arms around. They placed me somewhere and I tried kicking and punching again. This time I heard a scratch. I kept kicking more and more and I kept hearing the noise over and over. 

“BANG” I finally kicked the metal off with my feet. I quickly slipped through the hole and looked around. It looked like some sort of warehouse. “ HAHAHAHAH!! I ESCAPED!!! Uh.....where am I?” I wondered. I used my hair and grabbed onto a thick pipe. I looked from above and saw a door a few feet away.

I swung over to the door and saw a key pad near it. I hacked it and opened the door. When I exited the warehouse, I was in some sort of dead jungle area. I climbed up some trees and looked at the jungle. “It’s an island...A WHOLE ENTIRE NEW PLACE I CAN IDENTIFY!!!” I squealed. I jumped onto the ground started walking. I was looking around and taking any sample of something new.

Someone grabbed my arm, I looked over. “What are you doing so far from your work station?!” A scrawny man looked at me in fear. “I was just studying this fascinating environment!” I said with excitement. I looked at the guy confusingly. “Say, you have a knife so I can examine you?” I asked. “WHAT?! WHY WOULD YOU-“ the guy was interrupted. “I mean, you’re very skinny and thin if you’re really a person...so tell me...knife? Or nah?” I smiled. 

The guy ran off, so I followed him. “WHY ARE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!” He whispered. “Don’t worry, I won’t cut your legs or anything. I just want to know what this place is.” I asked the guy. “You never heard of Beast Island?” The guy responded. “GET HER &$# OF HERE!!” A familiar voice yelled. “W-What @# $#@ want me *& $* with her?” A female yet different voice stuttered. The familiar voice continued “I-I don’t ca&* JUST $@* RID OF HER......PUT HER ON THE TRANSPORT TO BEAST ISLAND!”

“Hello?” The man waved his hand in her face. “Oh..uh sorry...I blacked out for a bit heheh...it happens when you’ve been hiding in a small space for so long. What’s your name?” I asked the guy. “ I’m Dylan, you?” Dylan replied. “I’m Entrapta.” I said joyfully. “NO WAY!! YOU’RE PRINCESS ENTRAPTA!!?? THATS SO COOL-“ Dylan fell off a small hill. “DYLAN!! Are you okay? Do I need to Amputate your legs?!” I smiled.


End file.
